The Desk
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: It was a desk. There was nothing special about it. It was like any other desk in their classroom. Well, except for the fact that it was the desk next to Uchiha Sasuke's and it had been Uzumaki Naruto's goal to sit there for six whole months. -SasuNaru.AU-


**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Sasuke wouldn't let me *pout*

**Warning/s: **BoyxBoy relationship.

**

* * *

**

**- The Desk -**

* * *

It was a normal desk. Just… a desk. There was nothing special about it. It was like any other desk in their classroom. Well, except for the fact that it was the desk next to where Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in their whole school, always seated himself. They didn't have permanent seats in class, but even so, everyone knew not to even _try_ taking Uchiha Sasuke's seat. If you did, you were as good as dead. His glare was enough to scare anyone and therefore, the desk was untouched by anyone else than Sasuke.

For Uzumaki Naruto that desk had been an annoying item since day one at Konoha middle school. First of, all the girls always fought over that seat, which pretty much annoyed everyone who _didn't_ fight for it to no end, and second, it was a good place in the back, which none of the guys ever got to take good advantage of, because they never even got close to it without being thrown away by Sasuke's fan-girls.

There had been exceptions though. Hyūga Neji and Nara Shikamaru had both captured the seat at least once. The reason was simply that they were the only friends Sasuke really trusted and therefore he'd spared them some slack to let them sit there at least once. However, Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy to bother breaking the girls up when they fought over the desk more than twice and Neji and Shikamaru pretty much gave up on the seat after all the glaring they received the first time they sat there, so instead they sat together in the back and Sasuke left the seat open again.

No one dared to take Neji and Shikamaru's seats either when Naruto thought about it. The two of them pretty much looked harmless, but everyone knew they were far from it. Still, they feared Neji the most, because Shikamaru just found it troublesome to fight. He did, however, have other methods to take revenge on whoever dared taking his seat. You don't go and mess with a guy with an IQ over two hundred.

But back to that annoying desk.

Even though they were soon done with their first year in Middle School the girls still fought over that seat next to Uchiha Sasuke. It made Naruto sick. For half a year he'd been sure he was jealous at Sasuke, because all the girls were after him. Especially that girl Haruno Sakura and her former best-friend Yamanaka Ino. He'd thought he was jealous that girls like that were always kissing Sasuke's feet. And he'd thought he'd been crushing on Sakura.

However, after a while Naruto realized that he wasn't jealous of _Sasuke_. He was jealous when the girls thought they could actually flirt away with him and thought they deserved him. He was jealous at _them_, at Sakura, _not_ Sasuke. It scared him. Scared him to think that he liked Sasuke like-like _that_. Scared him, because he was certain Sasuke hadn't even acknowledged him.

Yet, as time passed, he got used to the feeling of liking Sasuke and got a little more confident. Sure he pretended that he didn't care for the Uchiha. In fact, he pretended he hated him, but truly, it was just a cover. A good one at that. Not even his best friends, Inuzuka Kiba or Subaku no Gaara, could really tell what he was _really_ thinking when it came to Sasuke. Or at least not Kiba. You never knew what was hiding beneath Subaku no Gaara's red hair. Either way, Naruto couldn't care less if Gaara knew or not. That redheaded boy would never tell anyone, so there were no worries there.

So, Naruto's opinion about that desk had changed. Still, there was the problem when it came to the seat next to Sasuke. He had, ever since he learned his true feelings for Sasuke, made himself a goal. He would sit by that desk and no one was going to stop him. At least _once_ he would sit by that desk and be close to Sasuke. That's what he wanted and he _would_ no matter what. If he had to fight Haruno Sakura then so be it. He would sit next to Sasuke and today was that day.

It started like any other school day of the year – except for it was the last day before summer-vacation and it was his last chance to sit beside Sasuke – and as usually the girls were fighting over the seat beside the youngest of the Uchiha family.

Naruto was standing straight up with his backpack thrown over one of his shoulders. His baby-blue eyes were narrowed towards Sakura, Ino and a girl he thought was named Karin something as they fought over the seat next to Sasuke. God the only girl that hadn't fought to sit next to him was probably Hinata who was fine by just sitting beside Kiba.

Kiba had told Naruto Hyūga Hinata had a major crush on him, but the blonde, obviously, did not return these feelings. He had yet to turn her down as gently as possible, but he would have to do that later. Right now he was just focused on getting the seat next to Sasuke. By _that_ desk. And that desk only.

"Naruto why are you glaring at the girls?"

Naruto could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Inuzuka Kiba. Go figure.

"Why aren't you?" Gaara asked. The redhead had obviously approached the moment Kiba did. You could somewhat call them a trio of sort. People had even began calling them 'The golden trio', though Naruto couldn't help but think 'Harry Potter' whenever he heard that, so he didn't really think of them that way.

Anyway, back to the war over the desk of doom.

"Okay, okay, point taken, almighty redhead," Kiba answered to Gaara's comment and rolled his black eyes. He then placed one arm on his hip and looked over at the girls with a raised eyebrow. "So why _do_ you glare at them, Naruto? I thought you were completely over Sakura-chan by now."

"I am."

"Then why are you glaring?" Gaara asked, sounding kind of bored.

"I'll have that seat." Naruto answered to that.

Kiba blinked and Gaara raised a none-existing eyebrow at him. Naruto knew how dumb that sounded, but he couldn't help but feel his blood boil when he saw how the girls fought over the raven haired Uchiha. They didn't know anything about Sasuke. Naruto had known him since they were both five years old. They'd even been friends once. Best friends even, until Sasuke's family moved him to another school. They had just met up this year again and then it seemed their friendship was forgotten.

"The seat next to Uchiha, badass, Sasuke? You for real, Naruto?" He heard Kiba say, snapping him out of the glaring in the process. It was obvious that the brunette hadn't seen it coming, because Kiba looked at him like he had just grown two heads. "Why would you want that? Unless you wish an early death caused by rabid fan-girls I really don't see the point."

"Just stay out of it."

"Woah, no need to be so cranky," Kiba said and first now realized that Naruto hadn't even looked at them since they began talking to each other. Man, what was up with him anyway? Naruto despised Sasuke, didn't he? "I thought you didn't like him."

"Well, you thought wrong." And with that said Naruto marched over to the warzone where Sakura and Ino were about to rip each other's hair off, while Karin was trying her best to sneak away to take the seat next to Sasuke.

However, Karin never got far, because Naruto had shoved her away, making her land flat out on the floor. The whole classroom went completely quiet as they watched Naruto approach Sasuke with a grin taking form on his whisker-marked face. "Hey, teme, this seat taken?" Naruto asked.

The girls' jaws dropped and some gasped, while the guys were holding themselves from applauding. Finally somebody else than girls had the guts to claim that seat! That hadn't happened ever since Neji and Shikamaru had decided the desk was just not worth the trouble.

Sasuke's onyx eyes landed on Naruto, who was currently wearing their black school-uniform. The raven haired boy was, of course, also wearing that uniform and as usually he was resting his chin on his intertwined palms, while his elbows rested against the Uchiha's desk.

Everyone in the classroom was holding their breath as they waited for Sasuke's reaction. Nobody talked to Uchiha Sasuke like that except for Shikamaru, Neji and at some occasions Aburame Shino. Anyone else were shoved against the wall with a fist in their face before they could think over what they'd done wrong.

Slowly Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze forward again. "Suit yourself."

The girls almost fainted. What? He never really _allowed_ anyone to sit there. He simply ignored everyone who asked and didn't do anything when said person sat down. But he'd actually _answered_ Naruto. He'd acknowledged Uzumaki Naruto. The _loser_ of the class. Their school's number one idiot.

"Great!" Naruto answered and sat down.

It was first now Karin, Sakura and Ino reacted. They all pointed their fingers at Naruto, like he was some kind of filthy criminal, and shouted: "Get away from Sasuke-kun, you freaking idiot!"

Naruto scowled. "I sat down first and he said it was okay for me to sit here. Besides, I don't see any of your names on this particular desk." The blonde said and grinned goofily, yet quite evilly at the girls who he knew was trying hard to come with a quick retort. However, it didn't seem like they came up with anything, because the three of them just growled and walked away, muttering curses under their breaths.

Naruto smiled smugly for himself, before glancing at Sasuke who was as emotionless as always. The blonde couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked from his angle. He wanted to touch that raven black hair and he wanted those onyx eyes focus on him only. Funny, just six months ago he didn't think Sasuke was attractive at all, but now it was different. Sasuke was just too beautiful to stay away from.

The blonde was so busy watching Sasuke's handsome face that he hardly noticed that Hatake Kakashi, their school teacher, entered the classroom with his usual excuse of being 'lost on the path of life'.

Of course, Naruto not paying attention in class was not exactly something new. He was good at zooming out, but right now he could've only focused on the older boy beside him even if he wanted to pay attention. It had never hit him how mysterious Sasuke really was. Everyone knew his parents had died in a car-accident not many years ago, which was pretty much the reason for him turning so cold. Sasuke and his brother, Uchiha Itachi, were the only ones left of their family and Naruto, having grown up with his godfather, knew how a life without parents could be.

Lonely.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, causing the raven haired boy to glance at him from the corner of his onyx eyes. "You have an extra pencil?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his dark-blue pencil case. He then dragged a ballpoint pen out of it and handed it to Naruto. "This is what I've got, now be quiet I'm trying to pay attention."

"You actually pay attention when he rants about literature?" Naruto asked in a whisper, looking quite disbelieved. Everybody knew what kind of literature Kakashi-sensei was reading and the blonde was certain their silver haired teacher was more than happy to drag his favorite book series into the lessons whenever he could.

Sasuke had to admit Naruto had a point there. "Hm, you're smarter than you look, dobe."

'Dobe'. It had been Sasuke's nickname for him since they began middle school and he'd managed to spill chocolate milk on the Uchiha's heir brand new school-uniform. Naruto had hated that name since it was given to him, but after thinking it over, Sasuke hadn't bothered paying attention to anyone else than him that way. And that alone was enough to make Naruto somewhat proud. Even if the nickname was sort of insulting, Sasuke hadn't bothered giving any other losers nicknames or even look at them for that matter.

"And you're more of an ass than you look, but looks can be deceiving." Naruto answered to that in a hushed voice as they both pretended they were taking notes.

"So can actions," Sasuke said, glancing at Naruto with the most emotionless look Naruto had ever seen on the Uchiha's flawless face. "Care to explain why you wanted the seat next me? You know you'll get killed as soon as the bell rings. I guess, I overestimated you, 'cause I doubt you thought this over, dobe."

Naruto smirked somewhat. "And what if I tell you I knew the consequences, but did it anyway because I've wanted to sit here for six whole months?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Who was this blonde guy and what had he done to Naruto? The idiotic blonde he knew would have lost his temper by now, being called dobe twice and still hadn't yelled at him was a miracle. Sasuke hated to admit it, but he liked the thought of Naruto not yelling at him. He liked this Naruto. Not that he hadn't liked the blonde before…

"And why, may I ask, would this seat interest you this much?" Sasuke asked, lowering his voice even more. The last thing he wanted was to get caught chatting away in class. He had a reputation to keep.

Naruto's heartbeat increased. Okay, he had two options. He could either come with a good excuse that would make Sasuke think that the fact that _he_ was sitting there had nothing to do with him wanting this seat, _or_ he could flat-out tell him the truth. Both options weren't exactly tempting. Naruto had still yet to decide whether he wanted Sasuke to know his feelings or not. If they were returned by the raven haired he would, of course, be happier than ever before, but if they weren't…

Well, it wasn't like Sasuke cared for him before so why would it really change anything? Except for the fact that he would lose all hope. It would hurt, but it did already, so what did he really have to lose?

"Because…" Naruto began, swallowing. "Because I care for you. More than any of those stupid fan-girls of yours could ever do. For not to mention that it's plain annoying to watch Haruno, Yamanaka and that Karin girl fight over something like a seat. It's quite stupid if you ask me."

Sasuke eyes were hard to read, but the blonde did catch some curiosity in those onyx orbs. And was that a bit of hope? Could it really be that Sasuke liked the fact that he cared for him? Was it really possible that the raven haired could return his feelings?

"Is there something you want to tell me, dobe?" Sasuke then asked, breaking the silence that had formed between them. Naruto was surprised that none of the others had heard their hushed whispers yet, though Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and even Gaara seemed to keeping their eyes on them

Naruto dragged his breath. "Well… Yes."

"Then I think you should start talking." Sasuke practically ordered as he scribbled something down in his notebook.

Naruto eyed him with his blue eyes. '_Well, let's see if actions really **do** speak louder than words_' The blonde thought and just as Sasuke turned to glance at him he leaned in and placed his lips onto the raven's. It tasted fantastic, just like he'd imagined it to be. He didn't dare to see how Sasuke reacted though, so he had closed his eyes long before their lips touched.

For something that seemed like forever Naruto was the only one taking initiative in their kiss. It made the blonde boy's heart fall, but just then the older teen's lips began moving against his, causing Naruto's blue eyes to snap up. Sasuke's own onyx eyes were closed and the blonde noticed that Sasuke was touching his thighs. Sighing through his nose, Naruto moved closer to Sasuke as he felt his whole body go warm and fuzzy.

Sasuke returned the kiss! Sasuke didn't reject him! Happy thoughts went through Naruto's mind as he tried to move even closer to the raven haired boy. He could feel Sasuke smirk into their kiss that had now grown more passionate. However, Naruto's happiness was broken sooner than expected. Just when Sasuke was about to slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth they heard someone clear their throat, causing them to quickly pull away and look for the source of the sound.

Naruto felt his whole face redden when he saw that Kakashi-sensei was standing there with his arms crossed and lazy eye gazing from Sasuke to Naruto. "Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san, I don't want to be a party pooper or anything, but we're in _class_. Do you mind keeping your hormones in check until period ends?"

"Uhm, h-hai, sensei." Naruto answered before Sasuke could even say anything and of course that was all Kakashi needed to hear, before he quickly cleared his throat and went back to talking about literature.

Naruto lowered his gaze and bit his lip. "D-Do you understand what I meant now?" The blonde whispered, hoping it was just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He didn't dare to look up. Partly because he knew the whole class was probably staring at them in shock. Well, maybe not Sasuke's fan-girls. They had probably fainted or maybe someone had died. Poor Hinata was probably on the verge of tears though. No it was better to keep his face lowered.

"Actions speaks louder than words," Sasuke whispered and glanced at Naruto with a smirk. "I'm sure that's what you thought, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"It's true."

And Naruto smiled. "I really, really like you, you know. A _lot_." He said.

"I figured," Sasuke answered to that and Naruto felt his heartbeat speed up as the young Uchiha laid his hand on top of his own. "So, you want to do something Friday night?"

Naruto blushed and finally dared to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

"Great."

This desk just become Naruto's favorite. Slowly the blonde reached out for the pen Sasuke had let him borrow and began scribbling on the desk. Sasuke had once again returned his attention to what Kakashi was saying, but soon the scribbling Naruto was doing was loud enough to catch his attention. The Uchiha glanced down at the desk and blinked, before a smirk tugged his lips.

'_Property of Uzumaki Naruto_' was scribbled into a, giant well-formed heart. Yeah, this was Sasuke's favorite desk too.


End file.
